Troubled Love a morby story
by MorbyGal
Summary: Kinda like Romeo and Juliet, but not at all like it...to see what I mean you're just gunna have to read it :)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story that I originally had on DeviantArt, buuuut y'know, decided I might as well put it on here too! soooo here ya go :) **_

* * *

Once upon a time there was a town, that was ruled by King Benson and Queen Audrey, they were very demanding, so when they heard of people marrying of the same sex, they instantly outlawed it. This outlaw was made a week before Queen Audrey gave birth to a handsome young prince they named, Prince Rigby the third. Prince Rigby grew to be very loving and with a tender heart, he would often go around commenting to his servants on how lovely young couples were, and how beautiful love was, although, he always said that he was afraid he would never find love himself. When he was 20 his mother and father started to worry that he would never get married and would have to rule the kingdom alone.

Not too far from the castle where they lived was a middle class family of three, the dad, Skips, had a job as the royal horse groomer, his wife, Margaret was a cook and served food around the village, then there was there son, Mordecai, who was two years younger then Prince Rigby. He was a bright young man, who often would be allowed to ride the horses provided by his dad and even helped him, by grooming the horses in the royal family's stable, and soon got a job as the royal family's stable boy.

One day Mordecai was grooming a medium brown horse named Maximus when he saw Prince Rigby come out of the castle, he was wearing a hood, so he would not be recognized, but Mordecai recognized him by his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He watched as Prince Rigby climbed the wall that scaled the castle and went into their town. Mordecai then decided to follow, he followed the raccoon prince to a beaten up shack, of course he knew who lived there, everyone in their town knew. It was a couple of two woman, who lived with a small boy around the age of six. Nobody ever dared to go near this shack, or to speak or to give jobs to this couple, considering they were lesbians and were outlawed, so why would Prince Rigby go there? He slowly neared the shack and peeked in through a hole in the side. He saw the couple at first begging him not to turn them in, then Prince Rigby softly said,"You need not to worry...I'm not going to turn you in, you see..I've seen your kindness around the village, because I often sit a top a tree and watch towns people. He then pulled from his cloak a bag,"Here..in this bag is enough food to last you a week and enough money to last you a year...If I were you...I'd leave..I heard there is a village two miles down the rode, where they allow your kind...I'd stay there until I'm king...because you see...when I'm king..things-things are going to change...for the better of course.."

Mordecai was almost brought to tears at the kindness and sincerity of Prince Rigby's actions and voice, he loved Prince Rigby, of course this was established, but, he assumed that Prince Rigby, being raised in the palace and all, would be raised to be against gays and lesbians. Prince Rigby left the shack and Mordecai was following him, when he saw a horse-drawn buggy, that was out of control was heading straight for him. He bolted forward and pulled Prince Rigby to safety before the carriage could hit him.

"You have to be more careful your highness..."Mordecai said softly as he gazed down into the prince's eyes.

Prince Rigby's eyes sparkled and he smiled, a small blush tinting his cheeks,"Of course..clumsy me I guess..b-but how did you know it was I? I'm in disguise."

"I would recognize you're beautiful brown eyes from anywhere,"Mordecai said.

Prince Rigby grinned and said,"You're quite the charmer...may I ask your name?"  
"Mordecai..I'm a stable boy in your palace,"Mordecai spoke.

"Well Mordecai, I would like to thank you for saving me from that carriage,"Prince Rigby said, still holding the gaze in his eyes.

"I have the perfect way you can repay me...m-my liege..."Mordecai said nervously.

"Name it and it is yours,"Prince Rigby cooed.

"Your kiss..."Mordecai said.

Rigby smiled at him, and took his hand, quickly leading him back to the castle, they climbed their way up the tower by vines and into the window of Prince Rigby's room. Rigby turned back to look at the stable boy, who was staring at him with a loving gaze. He slowly leaned in and their lips met in a very loving way. They remained like that for 12 minutes, before both pulling away out of breath.

"Prince Rigby...I-I love you..."Mordecai said.

Rigby's eyes fluttered and he smiled,"I-I love you too...my hidden knight..."

They were about to kiss again, when they heard footsteps down the hallway and a voice rang out,"Son! Son! You're late to dinner! You must get out here at once before your mother has a fit!"

"You must go! You can't be caught! My father would surely put you in the dungeon!"Rigby's voice came out panicked and he began pushing the boy out the window.

"When can I see you again?"Mordecai asked hurriedly.

"Meet me tomorrow, under the weeping willow tree in the palace garden at noon, I will be waiting for you there!"Rigby smiled lovingly at him then.

"I will meet you there,"Quickly, he then kissed him on the lips again.

"Parting...is such sweet sorrow..."Rigby said softly gazing out the window as his hidden knight rushed out of the palace gates. The door burst open and his dad looked at him with confusion,"Did you not here me calling you son?"  
"Umm..no daddy...I was umm...reading..I-I'm sorry.."Prince Rigby bowed his head.

"That is fine, but you must come down to dinner, we have a special guest and we need you to be especially kind,"His dad smiled at him in a crooked way and left the room.

"I don't remember him telling me about any special guests,"Prince Rigby said to himself. Then Eileen, his maid rushed into the room,"Prince Rigby! There you are! You know better then to be rushing off before dinner!"  
"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, but you must tell me..who is the special guest Daddy has downstairs?"Prince Rigby asked as Eileen went through his closet.

Eileen averted her eyes from his,"Your mother told me to keep that information away from you sire...I'm sorry but I musn't tell you."

"Come on Eileen, you can tell me...you know I would never tell on my most loyal housemaid.."Rigby said softly.

Eileen nodded,"Fine..your daddy...has arranged for you to be wedded to a young princess from a different castle.

"WHAT!? No..."Rigby shook his head,tears dripping down his cheek,"I-I cannot be wedded to someone whom I don't love."  
"But you haven't met them yet sire, surely you can't fall in love with them when you haven't met them,"Eileen said comfortingly as she began dressing him.

"But I cannot fall in love with someone...if I already met my one true love.."Prince Rigby sighed.

"Oh, so you've met a lucky girl huh? Well, I'm sure if you tell your father, they can just have it arranged,"Eileen said.

"No, they won't..."Rigby shook his head.

"Sure they will! Just tell him the name of the damsel,"Eileen said.

"No because...my love..isn't a girl..."Prince Rigby said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

"MASTER RIGBY! YOU KNOW BEING GAY OR LESBIAN IS OUTLAWED BY KING BENSON!"Eileen screeched in a whispered fashion.

"I know, I know, but...he's the most beautiful guy I've ever met, so strong and handsome! And, he saved my life!"Prince Rigby said as he recalled the events.

"Well, just hope your father doesn't find out about this or else something bad is going to happen,"Eileen said softly as she hugged the love sick raccoon.

"I know..so..you're not going to tell my mother or father right?"Rigby asked.

"Of course not..."Eileen smiled at him and ruffled his hair,"Now you get down to that dinner before I get fired.."

"Yes mam',"Prince Rigby chuckled as he rushed down to the dining room. His mother and father were seated next to each other as well as a chair for him, and across from them there was a middle aged man and woman along with a girl that looked to be about his age, she was pretty, he wasn't going to deny that, she was a cloud girl and she looked to be really kind.

"There you are,"Audrey smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rigby, this is the King, the Queen, and the Princess of Cloudsville, you know, the kingdom a mile away,"King Benson said.

"Nice to meet you,"Rigby bowed.

"Charmed,"They all said at once as Rigby sat at his spot.

"Rigby, why don't you show Princess CJ the royal horses,"Queen Audrey said kindly.

"Ummm..ookaayy.."Rigby said suspiciously, he stood and said,"Princess CJ? Would you like to come see our horses?"

"Sure.."she shrugged, then got a dirty look from her dad, so she groaned and stood, then curtsied,"I mean, I'd be charmed.."

"Okay,"Rigby smiled and led her out to the mangers.

"You know this is a set up to get us married don't you?"CJ asked.  
"Yeah..but..I'm sorry..I already have a love.."Prince Rigby replied sadly.

"It's fine..I have a boyfriend too,"Princess CJ gave him a smile.

"So how are we going to get out of this?"Prince Rigby asked.

"Umm..I'm not sure actually,"CJ sighed kicking over a pebble.

Rigby then saw Mordecai brushing down one of their horses and he smiled,"Excuse me,"he then rushed to the blue jay hugging him tight.

"Prince Rigby!"Mordecai chuckled.

"Please...just call me Rigby,"Prince Rigby smiled at him and hurriedly pressed their lips together.

"So I'm guessing this is your boyfriend?"Princess CJ smiled at them, startling Rigby.

"Oh..uhhh...yeah...sorry...forgot to introduce you two, Princess CJ, this is my boyfriend, Mordecai, Mordecai, this is Princess CJ,"Rigby cooed.

"Oh, so..how do you two know each other?"Mordecai asked, getting a tad bit jealous.

Rigby then broke out and started crying,"Oh Mordecai it's dreadful! My father..he-he.."

"He has arranged for us to be wed,"CJ said sadly.

"NO! H-he can't do that! Y-You don't love her do you!?"Mordecai asked feeling hurt.

"No..I-I love you..but my dad won't understand that, he'll-he'll have you locked up!"Rigby sobbed and Mordecai wrapped his arms around Rigby's body, kissing him on the lips,"We'll find a way..."  
"I hope so.."Princess CJ said,"Because you two are so cute together.."

The three sat talking about things ranging from their families, to their lovers, Until it was time to say good bye.

"The wedding shall take place in three days!"King Benson announced, as Rigby sadly sulked away to his room.

The next morning Rigby snuck out of his room and to the garden, then sat under the weeping willow waiting for Mordecai. Mordecai then came up with a nervous grin.

"Rigby,"Mordecai smiled lovingly as he hugged the raccoon.

"Mordecai,"Rigby said with a smile.

"I-I have something to ask of you,"Mordecai gulped and dropped down onto one knee,"Rigby, my prince charming..will you marry me?"  
Rigby shook with sobs as he nodded his head,"Of course I will!"

They kissed for a while, before separating just to stare into each other's eyes.

"But how are we going to marry each other when it's outlawed?"Rigby asked tears glittering in his eyes.

"I have an idea.."Princess CJ suddenly said coming up with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"A-Are you sure this is going to work?"Rigby asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Of course it is!"CJ smiled brightly as she dabbed some more blush to Rigby's cheeks.

"It's a really good plan,"Mordecai smiled,"Dress Rigby up like a girl, leave a note at the palace saying that Rigby has run away because he's being forced to marry, then Rigby marries me, and when we reveal that he's actually the prince and is marrying me AFTER we sign the wedding document."  
"Yes, but after the reveal, couldn't my dad just lock you up...I don't want that to happen,"Prince Rigby said worriedly.

"No, because you see, once a prince or princess becomes married, that's when they take over the kingdom,"Princess CJ smiled.

"Wait...so you're telling me..that when we sign the wedding document..I-I'll become king?"Prince Rigby asked becoming pale.

"Yes,"Mordecai and CJ said.

"Oh geeze..."Rigby put his head down on CJ's make up dresser.

"Okay, I think we're ready,"Princess CJ smiled as she finished and turned Rigby around so Mordecai could see. Rigby didn't look like a boy anymore, oh no, his cheeks had a light blush on them, his eyelashes were longer and blacker, he had on a light shade of lipstick, and a beautiful emerald green dress.

"You look...beautiful,"Mordecai said softly as he took Rigby's hand and pulled him closer, he pecked Rigby softly on his lips.

"Wait..where will I stay before the wedding?"Rigby asked.

"You'll stay at the palace with me, I'll tell Daddy your a princess friend from another country and that you came yesterday,"Princess CJ smiled and nodded at him.

"And what shall my fake name be?"Rigby asked.

"I'm thinking Rose.."Mordecai smiled and kissed him again,"Because you're as beautiful as the loveliest rose in a garden."

"Aww..you're so sweet,"Rigby said softly, hugging him tightly.

"Okay lovebirds let's get this plan into action, Rigby, write a note, saying that your leaving,"Princess CJ gave him a quill pen and a piece of paper and Rigby began writing a note, explaining to his father about how he is leaving and never coming back because he is not truly in love with the girl that they're forcing him to marry. Mordecai then climbed up the tower and left it on the bed, while collecting some stuff from Rigby's room and taking it back to him. The next day men were sent out to look for the missing prince and an award was offered to whoever could bring him back home, but  
Rigby was in a far too good disguise for anyone, except Mordecai and CJ to notice who he was. The day after the plan began, Mordecai took him to his house to meet his family, and they found that his father and mother loved him. They gave him their blessing and Mordecai told them that he had proposed and the wedding was to be held tomorrow afternoon at the palace, where all weddings were held.

Rigby woke up the next morning with butterflies flying around in his stomach everywhere. He got out of bed to find CJ hovering over him with a breakfast tray in hand,"Here you go!"she handed him the tray, then turned and looked through the closet.

"I'm so nervous.."Rigby shivered taking a bite of the oatmeal.

"Don't be..everything is going to turn out fine,"Princess CJ smiled as she picked out a white dress with a semi-long trail. After Rigby was done eating, the dress was immediately pulled over his head and onto his body, then Princess CJ slipped his feet in a pair of white flats, and did his hair, placing the veil over his face, she smirked,"There..now, nobody will notice it's you..until AFTER you two sign the paper."  
"And you're sure this is going to work?"Rigby asked.

"Positive,"Princess CJ then proceeded to lead him to the wedding.

If Prince Rigby had any doubt before, it all faded away as he saw Mordecai standing proudly in his tux with a nervous smile on his face. He slowly walked the aisle and he could see everyone stand as he did, then he made it to Mordecai, who took his hands and whispered to him,"You look gorgeous."

"We are here today to witness the joining of Mordecai Quintel and Princess Rose of Crystalview,"the priest started with a smile. Neither Mordecai, nor Rigby listened to what he was saying as he droned on until it finally came.

"Do you...Mordecai Alexander Quintel...Take this princess to be your lawfully wedded wife?"The guy asked.

"I do.."Mordecai replied.

"Please, sign the document.."the priest said holding out the piece of paper, Mordecai took the quill and quickly signed his name.

"And do you Princess Rose, take this man to be your husband?"he asked.

"I do,"Rigby spoke.

"Please sign the document..."the guy said.

'The moment of truth,'Rigby thought as he quickly scribbled his proper name on the document, Prince Rigby the third.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.."the guy stood back.

Rigby held his breath and he could hear Mordecai draw in a quick breath, as he removed the veil, time seemed to stop, and they heard everyone let out audible gasps and some shrieks.


	4. Chapter 4

"PRINCE RIGBY!?"Everyone was buzzing as they all talked about it in the audience.

"SON!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OUTRAGEOUSNESS!?"Benson screamed.

"It's no outrageousness father..I didn't love Princess CJ..I love Mordecai.."Rigby looked dreamily towards the blue jay, who was beaming at him. Everyone gasped again.

"THAT IS RIDICULOUSNESS! NOBODY IS GAY IN MY PALACE! ESPECIALLY NOT MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"He screamed.

"It's not your decision and besides..when royalty get married, they become the rulers..I just got married, so I'M the king!"Rigby screamed.

"NO! YOU'RE GROUNDED IS WHAT YOU ARE! AND YOU!"He pointed to Mordecai,"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"He got up and ran over to him starting the fight off with a punch to Mordecai's stomach.

"MORDECAI!"Rigby screamed as he ran over to where Mordecai punched Benson back and they kept fighting. Rigby ran in the middle of it,"PLEASE STOP THIS!"he screamed.  
"YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN THIS!"Benson screamed, then slapped him and he fell over, clutching his cheek, as tears rolled down them.

"Rigby!"Mordecai breathed out, immediately dropping to his knees, he picked Rigby up,"A-are you okay?"  
Rigby sobbed heavily as he clutched his cheek, which had a red hand mark on it,"I-It hurts..."Rigby turned to look at Benson who was looking at him sternly,"Why would you do that to me Daddy?"He cried.

Mordecai kissed him on the cheek and stood with him cradled in his arms,"YOU SEE WHAT THIS HAS CAUSED! VIOLENCE! PEOPLE OF THE SAME FAMILY FIGHTING JUST BECAUSE OF WHO THEY LOVE! FIGHT WITH US! COME ON...PLEASE...FIGHT WITH US TO MAKE ME AND RIGBY KING...FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO LOVE!"There was a roar from the crowd, and the guards too as they grabbed Benson and took him down to the dungeon, locking him up. Audrey walked to Rigby and placed a hand on Rigby's sore cheek,"I love you sweetie..I don't care who you love..I've tried to talk sense into your father, but I'm afraid it just won't work,"she took off her crown and placed it on Rigby's head,"If you're grown enough to pick who you love...you're grown enough to rule a kingdom, and I'll-I'll try to calm your father down..maybe we can get him to change his ways yeah?"She kissed Rigby gently on the cheek and turned to Mordecai, she smiled and nodded at him as he smiled back, then she fled down to the dungeon. Mordecai turned to Rigby who was smiling happily, but tears were threatening to leak out of his eyes. He thumbed away the tears and said softly,"You may now kiss the bride.."he leaned over and kissed Rigby passionately on the lips, the crowd, now bigger as the townspeople came to see what the noise was about, screamed their pleasure. As the new and better king and king took their rightful place on the thrones and instated the right to love and get married to who they please. They all lived happily ever after, the end.


End file.
